Reluctant Warrior
by Oneidazwoman
Summary: After the war for Middle Earth has been fought and won and the ring and Sauron have been destroyed, peace has once again returned, even for the most unlikely creatures. What if Isengarders CAN live a somewhat normal existance and even forge bonds of friendship and family only men thought to boast of? Eaiel has never known them any other way. (Rated T and M for a brief rape scene)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and my first LOTR fanfic, so please, no flames, but constructive help is welcomed. I have been writing since highschool, but this is the first time I have chosen to share any of my work with others. I do it for my own enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy if you find Uruks as fascinating as I do.

I own absolutely nothing belonging to Professor Tolkien. I own only the Uruk, animal and human characters I made up for this fic.

Don't forget to review!

Reluctant Warrior

Eaiel stretched slowly and slumped back into her narrow bed taking a deep breath. Muted purple light peeked in her window around the covering hanging over it and mirrored it's self across the room to light upon Caire's face. Her little sister still slept soundly, snoring lightly, her red curls dangling over the side of her stuffed mattress. Eaiel could hear the chickens outside making soft clucking noises, and she could hear one of the cow's bells jangling off in the field. It was time to get up and around. Eaiel pulled herself up out of the warm cocoon and made her bed, and went about quietly getting ready for the day. She combed her strawberry blond hair with the silver comb her mother had left her, probably the only thing of material value she would ever own, and tied it into a loose bun with tendrils hanging down framing her heart shaped face. She stared through grey eyes at the mirror above her dresser and sighed softly. She loved her father and sister so much, and was happy here in this beautiful land they had found. Sometimes she wished to travel and see more of Middle Earth, just to satisfy her curiosity. But there was no time for silly wistful things like that. She was sixteen now and no longer a child by her family's standards. She knew her father would like to see her marry one day, to know that she would be well cared for and supported. To know she was safe and sound was one of her father's few wishes. She understood, but didn't wish to marry. She didn't wish to have to answer to a stranger, even if she remained a home maker all her life. She had seen what kind of husbands some men could make when her best friend's older sister no older than Eaiel herself was now, back in Edoras, became a young bride and a punching bag. The young girl had finally run away never to be seen again, for even her own father would have taken her back to the man, as it was a disgrace for a man's wife to leave him and not be made to return. No, she didn't wish this for herself, although she knew in her heart that her own big hearted father would kill a man with his own hands before he returned his daughter to her a abuser. He was a good father who valued his children, friends, and family above any of men's skewed ideas of what honor was.

She would rather stay here and take care of him in his old age than take her chances with a man who was a fair stranger, a game of roulette as to the future with him. At least here, was safety and love she had with her sister, and father. And she felt since her mother had passed eleven months prior, it was best to stick together. Little Caire would need a woman to help her through her passage into young womanhood. Her mother had been there for her, but now, she was gone, and her father, though he at least tried, knew very little of women's issues and a young lady's needs during these times. Caire was only just 7 since only a few days prior, but time would fly, she knew this first hand. One moment, she was a little child chasing fairies and dreaming of meeting elves, and before she knew it her mother was instructing her in ladies ways and how to care for her newly ripening body. Her father wouldn't think to warn Caire and if she woke to blood one morning, she would be in hysterics. Eaiel bent and kissed her sleeping sisters fair cheek and left the room quietly. The whole house was silent when she went into the kitchen and stoked the sleeping hearth back to life to make hot tea for her father and herself, She went outside, filling the jug with water from the pump and went back in to heat the water, making sure there was plenty in case Caire wanted some as went back out to spread feed for the chickens and their other animals, knowing their bellies would be empty as well, and after everyone was happily enjoying breakfast, she went back inside. She then set about making and kneading a quick light dough for biscuits and used the fat from the pork the night before to make a thick rich gravy. After the gravy was finished as it required constant supervision and stirring, she went to the hen house and quietly plucked five eggs from the nests while the hens scratched outside. She took them back inside and finished making breakfast. When Aldin, her father padded slowly into the kitchen still a bit bleary eyed but lured by the smell of breakfast in the oven and tea brewing over the fire. He smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead before sitting down at the roughhewn wooden table. She placed a steaming cup of tea before him and server of thick cream next to the small sugar bowl. He smiled appreciatively and lifted the cup in his hands relishing the warmth on his cold hands. It was spring, but the chill of a late winter still hung in the air like a spider's dew kissed lace, especially in the morning.

Eaiel lit two more candles on the table and left the rest in the kitchen unlit, enjoying to quiet dark of the early morning. She sat a plate in front of her father and went to wake Caire for breakfast. When she returned her father had filled plates for both Eaiel and Caire before setting back down to his own meal. She smiled and pulled out her own chair taking her seat before her meal.

"Aww papa thank you." she said as she took her seat and waited for Caire to sit beside her. Her father waved her away smiling. "No need my dear, it's the least I can do." he smiled as he gestured to the food and hot tea. It had become Eaile's habit since her mother's passing to see that everyone was well fed and have breakfast ready early in the morning. There were a lot of things that needed done today, especially in the garden if they were to be able to grow more vegetables this year rather than getting them at the market. But since they had left Edoras and moved here, closer to The Shire, the Hobbit farmers who sold their wares at the market had the best vegetables, nearly two sizes larger than anything she'd ever seen. There must be some magic in that rich black soil to produce a crop so impressive. She thought she may take a trip to the Shire today to get a few things for supper tonight. She had a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she should make more food than she normally did. Perhaps someone was thinking to visit tonight?

Eaiel took in the quiet vibrant beauty of the Shire as the wagon rolled lazily over the dirt path that hugged the rolling hills, rising and falling with the land. The rain was still coming steady but light and slow at the moment and her hooded cloak was enough to protect from the precipitation. Vibrant green grass was already taking over the land at the cusp of springs return to the landscape. She could see that the Hobbit folk were already out and about busy with daily life and preparing for their duties for the day even with the rain. They seemed content and happy even in their chores, something she'd rarely witnessed in the villages of men. She pulled Eaofin her father's blue roan draft horse to a stop at the market and lowered herself carefully from the wagon, her steps light as she made her way down the path between tented booths of farmers selling their wares.

"Miss Eaiel! How do you do today young one?" A short burly hobbit with curly gray hair greeted her as she stopped to look at his offerings. He stood just about a head shorter than her own five feet and had a warm mischievous smile with sparkling bright blue eyes and a rich booming voice with a hardy hobbit laugh. She guessed in his younger years as a lad he must have been quite the mischievous hobbit, and with a last name like Took, who could blame him? He was supposedly some relation to King Elessar's friend from the war, Peregrin Took.

"Godomar, you always have the best selections." Eaiel complimented, she perused the carrots, onions, turnips, and winters squashes and roots, all of which were twice and in some cases three times the size of off Shire growers. She saw the old hobbit swell with pride and shook her head. "I'm of a mind to make a hearty beef stew for our supper. I will need carrots, potatoes, an onion or two, celery, and maybe some of those sunny winter squash you have?" she smiled, and Godomar wasted no time in gathering everything quickly and packing it for her trip back in two strong burlap sacks. He threw in a few fruits for her sister and showed his thick palm to her and her shook his head when she asked him their cost. "That's on the house Young one, for the lil miss a' home. How are your Da' and the little one in these days? We all miss your Ma' so, sweet one she was." he asked as his smile faded a bit and his voice turned somber and respectful of the dead.

"They are well. We all are considering... But, we have no choice. And it would have broken her heart to see us all give in." Eaiel smiled sadly. "But life is a precious drink, as Da' says, and mustn't waste a single drop." She smiled bigger now and it was infectious to the old hobbit who's sparling eyes turned wistfully to the Green Dragon as he licked his lips.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes...That it is! Wise man your Da, and to be sure!" he smiled back at her brilliantly. "Is there anything else I can get you Miss Eaiel?" he asked as he secured one sack for her.

"Perhaps some more dried herbs. I can never have enough." she laughed and Godomar hurried over to the hanging herbs and plucked two more sprigs of each and placed them in the other sack before also securing it. Eaiel paid the sweet old hobbit and he insisted on carrying the two sacks heavy laden with all she'd bought to her wagon for her.

"Now little girl, you do be careful on the road back, there's been talk of some of those dark folk abroad. Those unsavory types from Isengaurd. Whatever's left over from that evil lot leastways. Wouldn't want a sweet one like you to fall prey to the likes of such as them. Lusty evil beasts they are." he looked about suspiciously "and patted her hand in a gesture that seemed meant more to reassure himself of her safety than Eaiel. She laughed softly, and took his hand squeezing it gently in her own.

"Don't worry my dear friend, I worry more of the dangers of men than those burly old left overs." she smiled, " things aren't always as they seem, you know that well. " The old Hobbit winked and nodded.

"That be true enough Miss Eaiel. Don't be a stranger now, even if you get that garden up and thriving, remember, you have friends here. Me and the missus, we'd love you over for tea any time, and lil miss Caire would have plenty of playmates." He smiled at her warmly. Eaiel thought he of the tender fatherly sort to anyone younger than himself. Such a sweet little man he was. With a love of growing things like all Hobbits, and a clear romance with the Green Dragon's rich black ale. Here was a life, simple and sweet and full of true joy that she had a true reverence for and no mistake.

"To be sure Master Took, I will take you up on that offer soon. And when I do I will bring my sister with me. I know she will delight in running the green hills with the little ones. "she smiled widely before bidding the little man adieu and clucked her tongue softly at the sweet horse urging him back onto the road. It was still fair late morning as Eaiel reached the soft path leading through the thick forest that lead back to her own property. The sky was still overcast and the lighting in the forest was very muted. It made the forest look dark and mysterious, and perilously beautiful. The air was wet and cool, and kissed her cheeks softly with a gentle breeze as the wagon moved steadily through. She could hear the newly leaving branches in the breeze and she stopped to listen for a moment, focusing her ears on some rippling sound within the dense forest. The sound was faint until she listened and focused her hearing on it. A low base vibrating groan that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. It sounded like the whining creak of the top of a tree in the wind, but a much deeper more ancient sound that she could feel vibrating her chest and stomach. Eaofin stomped nervously and whinnied, sidestepping until Eaiel calmed the beast with her soft gentle crooning. She looked up at the trees and noticed that as large as these ancient trees were, the soft cool breeze wasn't enough to make these old ones move in such a way. And the sound she could hear, it seemed to be moving back and forth, far above her, and here and there, and to and fro...

"They are speaking to one another..." she breathed softly, barely a whisper, or just above. She was afraid, but her fear was a respect, a reverence of sorts. And the forest seemed to breathe slowly, softly and steady its self. Eaiel had been this way many times, but this was the first to hear with her very ears what she'd only listened to in tales. Something was different today. But as for Eaiel, she passed on through the forest without incident, but feeling what she could only describe as lucky to have witnessed such a strange thing. So, they weren't just stories old men told at the taverns to impress their fellows. It was true. The trees, they were a conscious creature, capable of speech and knowledge. So it must be true then that the Elves did teach them to speak. It made her heart fall a little at that, for most of the elves were said to have faded, or passed out of middle earth some time ago, and only a few remained for one reason or another. This surely meant that it was a slim chance to nothing that she would ever have the pleasure of any acquaintance with such a being. But as she rounded the bend where she could see her own home, she brushed it aside. There were too many things to be done to worry about childish imaginings and wistful hopes. She was sixteen now, not a little child any longer. Life was no longer a fairy spent the rest of her day tending to the chores that made the little farm run smoothly while her father busied himself between the fields and fixing things in the barn.

Eaiel was supervising her younger sister Caire lug the battered wooden bucket filled with chicken feed, a chore she insisted on not letting Eaiel assist with when something out of the corner of her eye caught the older girl's attention. She turned her eyes to the west barley field and saw their charcoal bodies contrast with the deep lush green of the grass and hanging tree limbs in the ethereal blue haze of the late overcast spring afternoon. Evening was following closely on the heels of late afternoon and the day had been wet and rainy from sun up. Only an hour ago had it finally relented and now mist had begun to rise slowly like a wraiths breath from the ground against the warm wet spring air. Their bodies were huge and thick with heavy limbs and weighted down with protective silver mail and a few weapons. The Uruks walked along the wide soft dirt path that followed along the barley field and wound around up to the farm. She could feel the light mist now, kissing her cheeks softly and placed a hand above her eyes as she watched them.

There were three of them, but only three were still a grim threat. Each Uruk towered over Eaiel's five foot stature and then some with hulking biceps the size of her head, and broad muscular chests. The top of her head crested just to below their breast bones. But these Uruks were no danger, not to her, nor her family. They were good friends, who had been accepted as family. They had been trading since the end of the final war, when they began a shaky alliance with Eaiel's father and his brother's families which eventually worked into a trusted bond. But that was when Eaiel was still a child. She had grown since then. She folded her arms across her thick waste and ample bosom and smirked because Caire had not yet noticed their arrival. She only hoped that the chickens would be properly fed before the bucket crashed to the ground, not that the daft birds would care. She watched them, shaking her head as one of the former soldiers pushed his fellow walking beside him and the other returned the gesture with a shove that sent the former toppling sideways into the tall grass that lined the dirt path. Behind her the bucket fell to the ground and rolled making a hollow "thunk" and Caire was off like a shot running as fast as she could down the hill toward the three hulking fellows. Eaiel was relieved to finally see the trio. It had been a good while since their last visit. She watched laughing as Caire reached them and ran to the biggest Uruk who bent at the knees to catch her and swing her up into the air above his head, Caire's laughter uncontrollable as she became weightless for only a moment before landing again in his large strong capable hands. Closer now, she could see his dark face split into a wide grin as Caire giggled and kissed his large cheek. The other two took turns ruffling her hair until she laughed and pushed it from her eyes.

"Da!" Eaiel called as she watched the three Uruk-Hai and the excited little Caire walk up the hill where she stood. Eaiel's father made his way around from the barn wiping his hands with a rag and smiled widely when he saw their guests. "My brothers! It's been so long. Three years, hasn't it.?! So good...so good to welcome you back! "her father exclaimed as he walked to their friends and clasped arms with each of them. As usual Caire was already examining her bearer's thick heavy braids with her small pink fingers. Ashmog stared at Eaiel for a moment, mouth agape. "Is this your young lady, Aldin?!" he asked turning his eyes to Aldin. "She's all grown up before ma very eyes!" he exclaimed with a teasing smile on his only faintly predatory face. Eaiel's father laughed and shook his head, " Ashmog, you've been gone near three years, and she was only thirteen summers then. She just reached her sixteenth not four days past." Ashmogs golden eyes swept Eaiel's feminine curves but not in a leering manner. "All grown up little girl, soon you'll be getting a husband and some little ones a yor own." he teased. Eaiel blushed but shook her head lightly, "Not too soon, I hope uncle. " she smiled as she followed Fauthghaash , the tallest of the long gone friends and the one who carried Caire toward the modest well-built cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic, and my first LOTR fanfic, so please, no flames, but constructive help is welcomed. I have been writing since highschool, but this is the first time I have chosen to share any of my work with others. I do it for my own enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy if you find Uruks as fascinating as I do.

I own absolutely nothing belonging to Professor Tolkien. I own only the Uruk, animal and human characters I made up for this fic.

Don't forget to review!

The war had been over for some time, and though there had been a truce established between men and the former warriors of Isenguard, these three only being a small band of a larger community, they still had to be on guard for men who were bent on revenge or simply to gain some afterthought glory among likeminded fellows. So even now these big half men wore protective armor and carried at least one weapon. Many of them had found employment in certain men's communities willing to employ a former enemy of the free people of Middle Earth. Some even managed to acquire their own establishments, mostly taverns, or as coopers, or like Fauthghaash, worked iron as a smith and he had the body and build for it. Despite his tenderness and playful nature with the child, he was rather quiet compared to his fellows. He spoke and conversed easily, but was less rowdy. And though he was fairly kind, he carried a well hidden and carefully controlled foul temper that was nearly inextinguishable once forced from him, especially in defense of those he held in high regard. Eaiel followed him across the thresh hold staring at his thick heavy braids that rested against his broad muscular back and ended just below his waist. Granted she was short, but he was so massive that the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulder blades. . . or where she could have seen them if it weren't for the mass of thick black braids and dreads that hid them. The aroma of thick hearty meat stew hung heavy in the air inside the cottage and their guests pitched their blunt noses in the air, their nostrils flaring slightly.

"Smells good..." Ungol murmured glancing around the kitchen as if searching for someone else. "Where's Lora?" he asked, bewildered when Eaiel and Caire's mother was nowhere in sight. Eaiel and Aldin both ducked their head's somberly, and Caire's soft voice piped up "Mama left us." she said with a trembling lower lip as she dropped her fiery head against Fauthghaash's thick chest and tangled her fingers in a handful of his braids she held. He stroked her pale cheek gently with a dark finger and looked questioningly between the older daughter and her father.

"Lora passed about eleven months ago, last winter she was with us hit her hard after she went out searching for the milk cow and caught her death. She was nauseous and fevered with chills. Held on for about a week, and. . ." the man's voice trailed off and broke as he looked around the small home as if he still searched for her. All three Uruks ducked their heads.

"So sorry. Sorry we weren't here. Sorry she faded." Ungol said in a low rumbling voice. "Such a gentle kind creature. Treated us like family even though she knew what we were" he murmured soberly as the other two nodded. "You are family." Eaiel re-enforced. "And you will always be. . . to us. "

"Beautiful little girl, and a spirit just like your Ma." Fauthghaash murmured toward Eaiel smiling softly at her. Eaiel had looked to the three as uncles and still did, just as Caire did. Often during celebrations when her father and his brothers families came together for a celebration and the "Warrior boys" as her mother affectionately called them were about, all the men and the three Uruks would sit and talk land and politics and drink and laugh late into the night. In some communities, especially as each new generation not directly affected by the war and the dark lords greed took its place among it's kin, the former servants of the dark lord were being treated more and more with respect among men if they had earned it, and less like vermin that must be exterminated "just in case".

"Thank you Fauthghaash" Eaiel blushed looking at her lap. "The meal is ready if you are all hungry. There is more than enough to sup for all of us" she smiled and heard the small round of applause from the hungry crowd. She busied herself filling large clay bowls to the brim with the hearty stew full of large pieces of tender read meat and thick cut carrots celery potato's and root vegetables with barley. She served it all with big hunks of rustic hot bread crunchy outside and soft inside with rich homemade churned butter slathered on liberally.

Ashmog spoke up then at the first taste of both offerings, "So, Aldin, what's say we strike up a deal on a marriage for me to this one," he joked gesturing with a wink to Eaiel, and the table erupted in laughter, including Aldin and Eaiel, though she blushed a little. She shook her head and put her hands out in front of her. "Funny Uncle" she laughed. Ungol pounded the table lightly as he laughed and Fauthghaash shot Ashmog a withering glance but shook his head smiling,

"Brother, you know our little honey bee blushes more easily now that she's grown, give her some rest from your teasing," he laughed softly smiling apologetically at Eaiel who shook her head laughing and turned back to the hearth finally fixing her own meal. Caire moved to her own seat only so that Fauthghaash could enjoy his hot meal, and everyone dined quietly with only a few soft murmurs between bites. Eaiel chanced a glance at her mother's empty chair across from her father, almost seeing in her mind, her dear Ma sitting quietly at the table smiling and happy to have a full house. Eaiel sucked her full bottom lip under her teeth and top lip and drew in a slow a deep breath to quell the urge to cry, but for her effort a single hot tear slipped out between her lashes and she brushed it away quickly. Glancing up away from the chair she was caught in Fauthghaash's knowing gaze. She felt exposed, never one to openly show her emotions, but he only nodded with understanding and said nothing to draw anyone else's attention. He raised his ale to her and gave her a calm smile before joining into the conversation the other men were having.

When the table was cleared of all but ale for the men and tea for Eaiel and Caire, her young sister made her way to Ashmog and wasted no time snuggling into his lap. The big Uruk laughed softly and kissed the top of her head as he listened to her father talk of the troubles of raids in the outer reaches of the territory. But they were men, not orcs or Uruks. And they weren't wild men, but village men, some who had been affected by the war, whether directly or not. They seemed to have scores to settle with everyone, and no one all at once. She watched Fauthghaash as her father relayed the happenings, and noticed that with the hardened expression on his face and the slight clenching of his masculine jaw, his left knee had begun bouncing slightly in irritation and an obvious desire to right a wrong. Eaiel smiled shaking her head, and looking to her knitting. 'So like men, these ones' she thought to herself. The talking went long into the night and ended with Caire in Ungol's lap sound asleep. He lifted her sleeping body carefully in his arms and took her to her bed, tucking her in for the night while Eaiel busied herself opening trucks and taking out fresh bedding to make sleeping pallets on the floor for her uncles.

"Eaiel, there's no need for that, there's the barn-" Fauthghaash began but Eaiel waved him off and shushed him with her hand.

"Nonsense, Uncle. You're family and I won't have you sleeping anywhere but inside like family. And don't argue" she put up a small finger to his chest cutting him off as he opened his mouth to try again, "That's that, and it's settled. Besides...you won't win. "She smiled at him as she spread heavy feather blankets on the floor before the fireplace where they would have a comfortable warm sleep through the night.

Fauthghaash watched the girl busy herself with making the beds as comfortable and cozy as she could. She was so much more grown up now, and still a little girl. She had grown into a lovely thing, not skinny like most white skin females, but shapely, feminine, and still strong as a woman should be. He looked forward to the day she married and bore little ones, as long as her man took good care of her. He wasn't above breaking a few bones and more to make sure their little honey bee was safe, happy, and treasured. He missed too many years of both Eaiel, and Caire's lives, and wasn't here as he should have been at the passing of their mother. He could only imagine what Aldin must still be going through. He had heard orcs talk about the bond they shared with their mates, and that even death could not break it, but only make the one left behind long for death himself to be with her. His heart went out to the three of them, these now three who called them family, and treated them as such without batting an eye. It felt good to be wanted, and needed...and missed. He looked at Eaiel and could remember her when she was young like Caire and crawled all over him the way the little one did now. He shook his head and smiled, albeit with a bit of melancholy. How quickly time flies.

Never had he imagined, after being pulled fully grown from the muck and mire of the wizard's pits laced heavily with magic and bred for the purpose of killing, raping, and conquering white skins, or the race of men, as they were called, that one day, he would be loved and cared for and welcomed with open arms into one of their homes, and after all the horrible acts he'd committed against such as this young girl, and even those her sister's age, that he would now do no harm. In fact, with the fading of the wizard's foul voice and that of the dark one Sauron, he found himself perfectly content and finally at peace, especially here among those he could now call family. In reality, he would gladly give his very life for the protection of this family, his family. And his jaw and fists clenched as he thought about any danger that could come on them. Woe to the man or beast who dared threaten those he loved, for he would die a slow, tortured agonizingly painful death. And then Eaiel's soft lilting voice pulled him from his fierce thoughts.

"There! All done." She stepped back and smiled at her work before looking to him.

"Thank you Eaiel…" Fauthghaash rumbled softly. "We will sleep warm and well tonight." He said as he smoothed her hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He was a little surprised when Eaiel suddenly threw her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly with her cheek pressed to his chest.

"We missed you so much Fauthghaash, Caire and I both, but ...I wish you could have been here before...And thank you so much for not making a big deal about...you know...earlier." She murmured, brokenly and he knew she was weeping. His blunt nose picked up the earthy saltiness of her tears. He closed his golden wolf-like eyes for a moment, and smoothed her hair gently as she pulled back.

"Not a mention of it little one. But don't hold your hurts in, just let them go. You don't have to be strong at your own expense. And I think we plan to be more stationary now, what with the raids. We have one final trip to make east and then with will be back. As grown as you are you are still a girl. Don't take the weight of the world on your shoulders. Leave that to men. It's our job, your father included to keep you safe and happy, until you marry. And then...It's my job to keep him in line" he said as he glared at the fire for a moment.

" Oh Uncle, you don't have to worry about that. I doubt it will be anytime soon that a thing like that will happen. I'm not so sure I want to be married anyway. I don't want to have to depend on a man for everything." she laughed as she reached back into the trunk and pulled out one last pillow for good measure. Fauthghaash just smiled and ruffled her hair earning him a dirty look that made him laugh out loud.

"You're a good girl,little one. . Sleep well. "She answered him with a withering look but then smiled brightly as she made her way back to the modest dining room. She finished cleaning up and poured the men hot tea. Then she gave her father a hug and a kiss on his forehead and made her way around the table behind Ungol and Ashmog, wrapping her arms around their shoulders from behind like a child and hugging each of them. She kissed the cheek of each Uruk and made her way to the bedroom she shared with Caire and was asleep soon after curled up happily with a sleeping smile on her face, content to have those she loved all under one roof. The thought that they would be staying close from now on made her very happy. She missed them terribly when they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic, and my first LOTR fanfic, so please, no flames, but constructive help is welcomed. I have been writing since highschool, but this is the first time I have chosen to share any of my work with others. I do it for my own enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy if you find Uruks as fascinating as I do.

I own absolutely nothing belonging to Professor Tolkien. I own only the Uruk, animal and human characters I made up for this fic.

Don't forget to review!

The next morning she woke in the quiet of the morning, and tiptoed out into the kitchen and stoked the embers after filling the kettle with water and hanging it over the hearth. She moved into the living area and carefully stepped over her uncle's sleeping forms snickering softly to herself at their deep rumbling snores that mixed with the predatory low purr that emitted from their massive chests as they slept deeply. She noticed then that only Ungol and Ashmog were inside. She chewed on her bottom lip and wondered where Fauthghaash was until she heard a soft "thunk" coming from outside. She went to the door and opened it carefully with a soft creak and stepped outside feeling the cool wood on her bare toes as she scanned the yard and saw Fauthghaash swinging her father's heavy axe over his head and bringing it down with no effort clean through large chunks of wood for the fire, and splitting them in no time. The air was still chilled and her teeth chattered a bit when the wind caressed her hair playfully as if it was eager to bid her a good morn. Fauthghaash picked up another large chunk of wood and placed it on the block splitting through it twice in a blink. He wore black trousers and a grey loose fitting tunic and his black boots. She hugged herself and looked around the valley enjoying the way the land stretched out before her lush and beautiful and waking up to the morning in it's own way. The sky was still overcast and grey but not raining, and the clouds were defined between deep shades of grey and puffy white so the sky, though it threatened rain, was beautiful. It wasn't until she felt eyes burning into her that she tore her gaze away from the clouds. Fauthghaash, his golden eyes focused solely on her was staring at her with his arms folded across his massive chest and her mouth dropped open. Suddenly she felt like a child again getting caught misbehaving, especially when he spoke in his deep voice.

"Eaiel! What are you doing out here in naught but your robe and night shift and bare feet?!" he demanded looking at her crossly as he left the wood pile and strode toward her. She was even with him in height as he stood on the ground and her mouth dropped open but no sound came out. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him.

"Uncle, I'm fine, I'm not even cold." she smiled and stressed even as her teeth chattered "I just didn't know where you were and then when I came out it was so pretty, and it's not as if I'm going to stay out here. I won't get sick, don't worry." she smiled. But Fauthghaash stepped up onto the porch shielding her completely and protectively with his large body as he glanced around warily.

"That's not my only concern Eaiel. You're a young woman now, not a little girl anymore. You can draw unwanted attention standing outside dressed in that manner."

Eaiel, embarrassed turned pink and looked around. She opened her mouth to argue and he put a hand up silencing her somehow with no effort.

"Eaiel, don't argue with me. I don't mean to scare you but I have a heightened sense of smell you lack. On the wind there is a foul scent one that reeks of ill will. If someone is only a few feet under the cover of the forest you could be in grave danger and never know it. It's my job to protect you. And you show much more than you realize dressed the way you are."

She stared up at him as he corralled her back into the dark warmth of the house while shielding her. She hated to admit that he was right, because it meant admitting she was wrong, but his words put a healthy fear into her for something she'd never considered. Here the country was, under the threat of random raids by dangerous men and she was standing outside in the wind in a thin robe and nightshift, and no shoes. What better way to invite the unthinkable.

"Thank you Uncle." she murmured, her cheeks pink from the cold and the correction.

"Eaiel, please understand. You can't imagine the evil men can conjure and commit. And even such as I...as we have done... Long in the past, but..." Eaiel shivered from the thought of it, glad that now they weren't those beasts anymore for the dark one. She was aware of the wicked that was done in those days, but only through the telling, not her own sight.

"Just promise me you will do as I say. I want you safe and unharmed, because I don't want that anguish brought upon you. I want to see you happy and laughing until the end of your days. Promise me." he urged her cupping her face in his hands like a small child. She nodded and he went into the kitchen to get tea from the pot as Eaiel went to the bathing room in the back of the house. She bathed and washed her hair quickly and then made her way back into the kitchen where she started breakfast for everyone. She could feel Fauthghaash's eyes on her most of the time and she sensed that he regretting telling her about what he sensed in the forest but he was right after all. If anyone would know if someone was about who shouldn't be, he would.

"Uncle, if you regret your words, please don't. You were right. And I know it is because you want me...both of us safe. Honestly it never occurred to me, and it should have. I know of the raids. I forget that not all evil is gone from the world. " Eaiel murmured looking over at Fauthghaash. He watched her over a large mug of steaming hot tea and nodded slowly.

"So when will you leave? And when will you return?" Eaiel asked placing a plate full of biscuits, gravy and fat juicy sausage in front of him, while the rest of the house slowly came awake and the others made their way to the table.

"We leave today, but we won't be gone longer than two rises of the sun. It's only a short trip to inquire about paid labor. " Fauthghaash answered as Ungol and Ashmog took seats at the table. Caire was next, but climbed up in the lap of a barely awake Ungol who yawned loudly as Caire snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes again. Aldin made his way to the table and a hot plate of food, and it wasn't long before six empty plates made their way to the wash basin in the corner of the kitchen closest to the door. The rest of their time was spent packing what they needed for the short trip and preparing to leave.

"Would you like to take Eaofin along to carry your burdens?" Aldin asked Fauthghaash as he helped the Uruks with their packs.

"Thank you brother, but he has always shied away from us, and I can't blame him in the least. He comes from Rohan, and in his old age he has seen what the little maids have not. He would only bulk and flee. But I thank you." Fauthghaash said as he shouldered a pack of food prepared by Eaiel with Caire's help.

"I suppose you are right brother," Aldin replied laughing as they clasped each other's arms. "Just keep a watch as you go and return safely." he instructed needlessly.

"Aye brother, to be sure..." Ashmog replied smiling as he swept little Caire up into a swirling hug that made her giggle uncontrollably and kick her feet in the air. Eaiel hugged each of her warrior uncles tightly and got quickly back to her morning chores. She was eager to finish so she could get back to her knitting. Godomar's great granddaughter was expecting and soon the babe would be born. She wanted a soft warm blanket to give to the young Hobbit lass to swaddle him in. She carried the little one high and if that was any indication in Hobbits as it was in men, it meant the babe would surely be a male child.

That day and the next passed quickly, it seemed, and the blanket was close to being finished as Eaiel sat in the afternoon sunlight on the front porch, while Caire played with her dolls and Aldin fussed with the boards on the fence Eaofin had broken just that morning leaning on them to reach apparently greener grass on the other side. Said horse looked guiltily around avoiding eye contact with Aldin as the man fussed and sputtered angrily about the broken boards. He finally settled in turning his wide hind quarters to Aldin and munching on the oats Eaiel had given him earlier.

"Oh sure, NOW you want the oats!" Aldin grumbled. Eaofin's answer was to move his rear further to the left so he couldn't see Aldin when he lifted his head from the oat bucket. Eaiel shook her head and laughed at the both of them. Aldin was frustrated with the horse for acting like a horse, and Eaofin was clearly dealing with the situation like any human would. By ignoring his rants, even in his apparent guilt. The breeze was light and the sun was golden on everything it touch as Eaiel sat up straight listening to the soft sound on the wind, that quickly gained in volume until Eaiel realized they were hoof beats of several horses, and when they finally came into the clearing, Eaofin jerked his massive head back scattering oats in all directions. Aldin stopped what he was doing and looked up at the new comers, shielding his eyes from the sun. He saw five riders and immediately called for Eaiel to take Caire into the house. She obeyed, albeit reluctantly. She listened just inside the front door as the men road closer.

"Hello farmer! How is the crop this year?" the man asked in a harsh slimy voice as he gestured to the barley field with a nod of his head to his right.

"Good as always, I suppose." Aldin answered in a strained suspicious voice. Clearly her father wondered why they were here and who they were. One of the men looked around the property as if expecting to see something in particular. A few dismounted and began walking about investigating things.

"Can...can I help you Mister...?" Aldin looked at the man as he awaited and introduction and an explanation on their business here. The man sucked his teeth for a moment making eye contact with his fellows and Eaiel felt like she would lose her breakfast at her feet.

"What's going on? Who are those men Da' is talking to?" Caire asked innocently, albeit impatiently.

"Shhhh! Keep quiet Caire, I don't know yet!" Eaiel whispered harshly to her little sister. She felt bad, but the urgency in her voice seemed to get through to Caire and she stayed where she was, sitting quietly, her dolls pushed to the side while she sat on her bottom with her knees drawn to her chest. Eaiel turned her attension back outside.

"You got any guests, farmer? Any . . .unsavories?" The man asked him, leaning forward in the worn saddle. Aldin stared at him, knowing instantly what he meant, but refusing to give them anything they wanted in the way of information about his brothers.

"Im sure I don't know who you're looking for sir. It's just. . . me here." Aldin answered, hoping to Eru they hadn't seen the girls go in. But his stomach twisted sickly when the man looked to the house and swung his right leg over his mounts wither's dismounting to its left on both feet.

"You won't mind then if I have a look inside." The man laughed. "I saw the Uruks here only two days prior farmer. I don't take kindly to liars. Or maybe your woman will tell me." The man smiled sickly and made to walk toward the porch and Aldin cried out in rage and fear as he picked up a hammer and swung it with angry force at the intruder, but the man was too fast and dodged the hammer quickly. Wrestling it from Aldins hands he moved behind him and used both hands on either side of the tool to trap Aldin against his chest. Two other men began beating Eaiel's father and it was too much. She screamed, a sound that would curdle blood and ran out the door and easily down the steps followed by Caire who screamed in horror at the sight before her. Eaiel kicked hard at the back of the legs of the man holding her father and nearly dropped him. It worked, and he released her father but the other two men were already fighting him to keep him off their leader who stood now to face the sixteen year old, a leering disgusting smile on his ugly face.

"Well if I can't have what I came for I'll take something else instead." he sneered and reached out to grab her. Caire rushed forward kicking the man in the shins and running to her father who tried in vain to fight both men off. Eaiel stared in shocked horror when one man produced a blade and cleanly cut her father's throat. Hot blood spurted covering Caire's dress and Eaiels face and the little girl flew into hysterics with agonized cries that paralyzed Eaiel. She fought as best she could screaming when she felt a piercing ripping pain between her thighs as her attacker took her virtue with angry hate and vicious force...Hot fat tears sprang from Eaiel's eyes as her vision began to blur and fade and she finally passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfic, and my first LOTR fanfic, so please, no flames, but constructive help is welcomed. I have been writing since highschool, but this is the first time I have chosen to share any of my work with others. I do it for my own enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy if you find Uruks as fascinating as I do.

I own absolutely nothing belonging to Professor Tolkien. I own only the Uruk, animal and human characters I made up for this fic.

Don't forget to review!

Fauthghaash lifted his blunt nose in the air and his stomach flipped anxiously. The forest over head gradually gave way to the open barley field and the scent became stronger, and assaulted his senses. Ungol and Ashmog snorted and a low rumbling growl began to vibrate in their chests. When they came up over the small rise the salty copper tang of blood was heavy in the air. The acrid reek of fear and heavy odor of sorrow laced the air like a thick spiders web. He could taste the salt of tears on his tongue from the air. When his eyes focused on the scene before him he released a hideous roar that echoed off the hills and forest bordering the valley. On the small rise of the yard that led to the front steps, Aldin lay stretched on the ground, his deep red blood soaking the green grass around him, and Caire sat on her bottom, her knees pulled tightly to her chest and her head bowed as she rocked her self, her fathers large calloused pale hand in her small pink one. She seemed not to hear the Uruks approach and when Ungol bent down in front of her, closing Aldins unseeing eyes with a careful hand, Caire flew into hysterics, screaming and pummeling him in the chest with her small fists and shrieking words that seemed to have no meaning until Ungol caught both of her hands in the firm gentle grip of one hand and tilted her head up with the other. When her big green eyes met his golden ones the fight drained from her body and she collapsed into his chest wrapping herself tightly around him and shaking in sobs and soft wails.

"Daddy..." she cried softly into Ungol chest. He looked up at Ashmog who stared in disbelief at their surroundings. He wiped his face and focused his eyes back down to his brother and friend. There was no word in even the black speech for this treachery, for the air was also heavy with the stench of shara males. White skin men had done this...and to their own kind. And then he remembered Eaiel, and realized Fauthghaash was not by his side. He was following her scent.

Fauthghaash walked carefully toward the corral that kept Eaofin and looked in. He felt a small relief at the site of two dead white skin males lying on the ground at Eaofin's hooves, and it was clear what had happened. The two shara had tried to take the horse, and he had defended himself, and killed at least two of the attackers. Dead chickens lay here and there, some cut to pieces, and others with broken necks. Eaofin then did something he had never done in all the years Fauthghaash had known this family. He approached where Fauthghaash stood on the opposite side of the corral fence and nudged the big Uruk's arm gently, and blew warm air into his face. He greeted him, who he now knew was the enemy no longer. Fauthghaash reached up a hand to stroke the horse between his eyes expecting him to spook, but instead he leaned against the fence and Fauthghaash resting his head against the Uruk's chest. His large warm brown eyes were glossy and shown wet and he heaved a slow deep sigh of sorrow. He could see the break in the fence where the animal had busted through, in defense of Aldin and the girls and he must have retreated to the corral after everything was done. His leg was bleeding, but looked more superficial than serious.

"You tried didn't you my friend?" he spoke in soft tones to the horse who he knew suffered his own sorrow and hurts, beast or no. Eaofin lowered his head against Fauthghaash's arm and closed his eyes. He looked so beaten and defeated. Fauthghaash patted him, and carefully led him out of the corral where he made his way to Caire and the other two Uruks. The few cattle they had seemed to have either been taken or ran off in a panic for there were no signs of them. Fauthghaash held his scimitar in his hand, squeezing the hilt as he approached the small cottage. Upon entering the small house the first thing he saw was a dead shara lying facedown on the floor in a pool of sticky red blood. The smell was metallic and salty in his nose, but something overpowered it, a strong sour stench that had at one time excited him and worked him into a bloody frenzy. . . small room was so heavy with it, he could have sliced it with his own blade. He searched the room until the odor led him to the table pushed up against the wall in the corner, and he dropped to one knee and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the corner.

"Eaiel?" he spoke softly as his eyes found her. She was tightly wedged into the corner behind sacks of potato's she had pulled around herself in some attempt to become invisible. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly about them, her head bowed and facing the wall. Her long hair was a tangled bloody mess, and was matted and stuck to one cheek. All was not well, and his nose caught something else in the air, and his stomach rolled and dropped and then finally rage began to take over again, but he forced himself to remain calm against his feral bestial nature. He could smell the unmistakable odor of spilled seed, and saw the blood staining her dress where her knees were raised. She had been raped. Fauthghaash faced another battle with his old nature to maintain his barely held calm, only to avoid sending off the edge an already terrorized young girl.

"Eaiel, it is Fauthghaash. . . you are safe now, no more harm."he murmured softly. He watched as she slowly turned her head and looked at him, her face covered with dried blood. Her eyes were void for only a breath before they showed recognition. Fauthghaash stood and easily, but slowly lifted the table and pushed it out of the way. When he looked back down on Eaiel she raised her tortured eyes to him, and lifted both arms up like a small child whimpering softly as he lifted her in his arms gathering her close and tight. She burrowed as closely against his chest as possible and did as she had done years ago, tangling her fingers in his thick black braids. His mind mulled over several things as he walked carrying her weight easily on his large frame. Mostly, he wanted to kill any remaining shara who had been here. He wanted them to suffer slowly and die slowly. He wanted to feel the spray of their blood on his face and the adrenaline of furious battle, his own black blood pumping hard and fast, and full of bestial fury and wild with frenzy. But then he looked down at little Eaiel, a bloody broken mess in his arms as he carried her to safety. The same arms that had forced in doors of small cottages not unlike Eaiel's. The same hands that had beaten defenseless women and the same massive muscular body that had viciously raped his own terrified defenseless victims, afterwards, strutting around arrogantly among his lads as they devided the spoils of war, this Uruk Captain.

He was a beast bred of a human dam and an Uruk sire in the breeding pits of Isengaurd. He was made for rape, and murder. He could tear a shara apart with his bare hands if his blood lust and anger ran deep enough. Is this how he left his female victims? Eaiel was shaking in his arms, and seemingly a shell of her former strong willed self. It made him sick now, to think back on the things he did in those days. He and his two fellows were of the original stock of Isengaurd, much older than some of the lads who also now roamed middle earth as free men. Twenty-seven years, he and the other two had been on this land, and most of that had been spent in service to Sharku and his ilk, that witless dog, Grima Wormtongue. As much of a monster as he had been in those days, he knew he was no good to these little ones if he lingered in the past to punish himself. He watched Eaiel as she wrapped his hair around her fingers and he could see the little girl still there in her grey eyes. She wasn't lost without hope, but broken and scarred, to be sure.

He saw the morph in the faces of his brothers as he neared them with Eaiel. He saw the rage and predatory lust for blood come over them as they took in Eaiels broken condition. Their silent questions were answered with a quick nod by Fauthghaash and he noted Caire gathered tightly in Ungols big arms, crying softly. Eaofin stood next to Ashmog, his massive head held low and his eyes closed. He had never seen such a reaction in a horse. But he knew Aldin had had him from a foal. This was just as much his family, as it was for Eaiel and Caire. And he mourned his loss as any other living being would. Ashmog brushed Eaiel's hair away from her face as she looked around the farm blankly. Fauthghaash was careful to keep his back turned to where Aldin's body lay so his eldest couldn't see what was done.

"Can you sit a horse Eaiel?" Ashmog asked pushing her hair from her face. She nodded slightly and Fauthghaash carried her to Eaofin who stood still patiently while he lifted her to his back, but Caire refused to relinquish her hold of Ungol so she stayed in his arms. Fauthghaash saw the look on Eaiel's face and knew she was in pain, but there was buisness to attend to at the moment that required at least two of them. Ungol walked toward the far edge of the property where the dirt path emerged from the forest and where the girls couldn't see what was taking place. Meanwhile. Fauthghaash and Ashmog got to buisness gathering the bodies of the white skins and throwing them in an unceremonious heap far to the east of the cottage where the forest bordered the east edge of the barley field where they would rot in the elements. They deserved no better. For Aldin, their brother, they gathered bed sheets and wrapped him carefully head to toe. Lying him on a pyre of rocks, they lit a flame under the dried grasses and sticks they had gathered. The scavengers would not pick him apart as they would his murderers. Fauthghaash glared at the fire as it began to flare up. His eyes pricked with wetness as Ashmog watched him.

"Brother, this wasn't your fault. Those to blame are dead. " he spoke in a calm low voice. But Fauthghaash shook his head, and folded his arms.

"I feel there were others. I can't know for certain, but I sense it. And I believe they will return. They left the girls alive. I don't think that was intentional. I believe they will return with others. And even the warriors we are. . .if they should return with enough, those odds don't look good for the three of us and two grieving girls." he murmured, rubbing his hand over his face. "We should make for Edoras, or Gondor. Aldin's remaining brother will want to know." Ashmog looked at the ground and then down the field where Ungol and Aldin's daughters waited.

"Sure tha's a good idea, Cap'n?" Ashmog looked sideways at him through the smoke.

"What's on your mind brother?" Fauthghaash asked, beginning to walk toward the others.

"I worry about the reception we could receive among men with two orphaned girls, one of which has been raped. You know they know our history brother. " Ashmog said as they walked.

"I do. But I know this is not finished, and they will return. I caught their scent the day we left. I could not see them, but they were close. I worried, but I never imagined something like this. . . Especially in the short amount of time we were gone. . .I was sure we would return before anything happened. But a lot can happen in two days. How can I explain that to Eaiel, and Caire. . . or. . .their uncle? But, I would rather return to Rohan or Gondor and risk dealing with prejudice for ourselves, than stay here, and let it be a death sentence for the little ones. At least there, they will be safe. And in Gondor, we have an accord with Elessar. Gondor is where they will be safest. And it will be less danger and more understanding for the three of us as well." Ashmog smirked for a moment and looked around.

"What?" Fauthghaash asked glaring at the other Uruk.

"You actually think Eaiel is going to let you leave her there? She won't take kindly to being left with more a' them."

"Who said we were leaving them there? I just want to get them far from here. . .to a safe place. I can't think of safer than Elessar's domain. . .For a sharlob. . . " Fauthghaash muttered. "Now we make for Bree to find a healer for them both." He said more softly as they approached the others. He saw Ashmogs sideways glance, but he knew one way or another, Eaiel needed to see a healer who could treat her injuries. He knew little about that sort of thing. He'd only ever been instructed in being the destroyer of the fragile, not the restorer. So he would find someone who could. As he moved up along Eaofin's side Eaiel reached down to him, her face was tight in discomfort. She slide off Eaofin's back into his arms when he offered them, and curled up against his chest again. He noticed Ashmog watching him with a sharp toothed grin and gave him a withering look. They made their way into the forest and off the deserted farm, a horse, and two orphaned girls the only survivors.-

-So this is kind of a shorter chapter, but it's just because it's late. Enjoy though. And remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first fanfic, and my first LOTR fanfic, so please, no flames, but constructive help is welcomed. I have been writing since highschool, but this is the first time I have chosen to share any of my work with others. I do it for my own enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy if you find Uruks as fascinating as I do.

I own absolutely nothing belonging to Professor Tolkien. I own only the Uruk, animal and human characters I made up for this fic.

Don't forget to review!

Sorry my dearies that it's taken so long for an update and that this one isn't super long, it should be, by rights, huh? lol. But it has taken me some time to get to a computer with internet. So when I am slow updating keep that in mind, that im probably waiting until I get to the library. If I ever run out of ideas I will most likely let you know, because I hate when a writer does that and doesn't let anyone know, and you keep checking in vain, because they've moved on. lol Anyway, on we go. And I hope everyone's Christmas was great! I pray God blessed you all, and have a happy new year!

Here we go!

"Please don't take us to Bree" The voice was so soft Fauthghaash had to strain to hear it. Eaiel was asleep in his arms and Caire now sat perched atop Eaofin's broad back. She patted his tough dark blackish mottled cheek with her tender pale hand, her red curls bouncing with Eaofin's slow stride.

"What was that firefly?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"I said please don't take us to Bree, Uncle..." she watched him with her green eyes, a dull sparkle there, but hiding behind a veil of sadness like a dancer behind a velvet curtain. Fauthghaash studied her eyes before he spoke.

"You know we have to find a lady doctor for your sister Caire. She's not well." he rumbled softly.

Caire dropped her sad eyes to Eaofin's mane and tangled her fingers in it gently before speaking again as her curls slid down to obscure half of her face, "I know" she said softly, he lower lip trembling behind her curtain of fire. "But...The men..." She spoke in a broken whisper, " I think they came from Bree. They sounded...smelled...looked like the Bree people..." She finished with a wet sniff. He knew what she meant. Bree was a filthy place. They were dirty, and many smelled like they hadn't bathed since he'd been pulled from the mire. A sickening mixture of sweat, blood, beer, urine, and spilled seed every time he was near, it reminded him of the pits of Isengard. Of course to be fair his senses as an Uruk were much keener than that of a typical person, but there was no way around it, it didn't take an Uruk's senses to know they were foul people, the lot of them. The thought that they may be from Bree made him want to go there even more. To find and kill those who had dared to victimize his girls. And then he stopped and thought for a moment. HIS girls? He mused at himself, but it wasn't far off. Aldin was gone now, and they both looked to Fauthghaash and his brothers for safety, protection and family. And that is what they would receive if it killed him. And as much as he wanted to go to Bree to hunt these men down, he knew how much more traumatized Eaiel and Caire would both be if they saw them again. No need to make it worse, no matter how strong his blood lust was for those shara, no matter how much he wanted to slowly tear their innards out before their very eyes and watch their blood drain as it took their lives with it. To have his face and those of his brothers be the last thing those monsters saw before their violent end. He growled deeply in his throat and Eaiel stiffened for a moment. His arms were beginning to burn and tire and they were stiff. He saw Ungol look over Eaofin's back at him and he nodded his head. Ungol came around in front of Eaofin and carefully took the sleeping Eaiel from him allowing him shake his biceps and stretch his dark muscled arms, to feel the blood flowing freely again. They had been walking for hours in this way, and riding Eaofin was not an option for Eaiel at this point, it would cause her too much undue pain. He rested his left arm across Eaofin's back right behind Caire as they walked. He watched Eaiel curl into Ungol's arms and felt a slight pang of worry, and reminded himself that his brothers were as equal a foe as he should any danger fall upon them.

"Where do you think we should go little one?" He asked Caire as she fingered his course black hair.

"I think we should take her to see the elves. Papa said that they are the best healers. " She mumbled softly. He felt his body stiffen momentarily at the mention of the elves, both his enemy, and his ancestor by blood and magic. The war was over and had been for some time, but that didn't mean old enemies always threw in the towel, and made nice. True he had heard fantastic tales of Uruks who had been accepted into the halls of the elves, but perhaps they were special circumstances? Either way it didn't matter, because he had heard through their travels that all the elves had left Middle Earth save the arrogant King of Mirkwood, and he was hateful even to his own people, much less three Isengaurders, and two traumatized human females, and that was even IF the stories he'd heard were true, and the elven King really had refused to leave. Either way, he wasn't keen on the idea of finding out. He made turning his life over to a new path look easy, but it wasn't. Things weren't always as simple as they may look on the outside. He still had the urge to draw blood, only it was no longer the blood of the innocent as it was in the days of the war, but only the blood of those who would waste no time spilling his. His frustration now was that as much as he hated the idea of seeking the Golog-hai, if that is any were still here, Caire was right. . .There was no arguing their abilities in healing arts. And Eaiel needed a healer. But the truth was that the golog-hai would be just as eager to kill him and his brothers as they would be to kill them. Only their skill to heal Eaiel would stay his hand. But nothing would stay theirs, for he was an Uruk and that was all the golog-hai would see, unless by some miracle they saw instead a changed warrior seeking help for an orphaned girl.

"Little Caire, you know the elves, they left this land some time ago." he murmured softly.

"I know" she answered in a whisper that sounded like the fluttering of a butterfly, "but I hoped that maybe they didn't all leave. . ." she sniffled on the last few words.

"Perhaps we can find a safer place to take the girls to find a healer until we reach Gondor?" Ungol spoke up as he walked next to Fauthghaash carrying Eaiel. "If the little'un said she thinks they were Bree men tha's the last place we need ta go. "

And as much as Fauthghaash wanted to go there, find them, and kill them, he knew that the consequences would be detrimental to the girls. He flexed his powerful jaw muscles and growled deep in his chest. If he took action against their attackers, he knew, accord with Elessar or no, when three Uruks burst into Bree and began killing their charge's attackers, the people of Bree would stick together and Fauthghaash and his fellows would be killed. Then Eaiel and Caire would truly be left alone. No, whatever satisfaction would be momentarily gained wasn't worth the price two innocent girls would pay if he followed his orcish instincts. As much as his father's side wanted control, he conceded to his mothers human side and agreed, turning their direction away from Bree, and heading in a more Northerly direction to make a circle around Bree and back around toward Weathertop. His only idea would be to head for Rivendell though he believed it to be now diserted. He didn't know in any other direction to head to find a healer. His only other thought would be Mirkwood and he knew in his own heart that if the stories he'd heard were true and the Elven King had chosen to stay in Middle Earth despite the leave taking of his kin, that as much as that haughty creature hated his kind, he wouldn't be any more impressed or hospitable to two humans, for his disgust and abhorrence didn't end with orcs and Uruks.

The only other option besides likely abandoned Rivendell, and treacherous Mirkwood was making Eaiel wait for care until the long southward journey to Rohan or Gondor was completed. This also meant possibly traveling through Dunland, and they were no better then the people of Bree. Perhaps worse, most likely, for he remembered their war crimes as well as his own. He both hoped Rivendell truly was deserted, and prayed that it wasn't, for he knew that as much help as Eaiel would receive if it wasn't, he and his brothers faced a good chance of being killed no questions asked unless by some miracle, they allowed them to explain first. But he would do as Caire had asked, and seek help from Rivendell. So the destination was set, even with the looks he received from Ungol and Ashmog.

Eaiel stirred then in Ungol's arms and spoke softly gaining Ungols undivided attension.

"Rivendell is abandoned... All we will find there are empty buildings and blowing leaves. Elissar's queen is all that is left of Rivendell. " Fauthghaash almost sighed loudly in relief at her words surprised though he was that she'd even spoken up. Although another part of him regretting his relief as it would mean a much longer journey to find a healer for Eaiel and Caire.

"Then we have no choice but to make for Gondor." he murmured.

"Gondor is too far. Please take me to the Shire. There is a healer there, I have been to her many times..." The last of her sentence was spoken in a breath and her speech was a bit labored and it told him that she was in pain.

Fauthghaash mulled the Shire over a bit in his mind. It meant they would need to change directions again, yes... But it also meant very little threat to him and his fellows and no threat of any kind to the girls. He knew that Aldin had been trading with the Hobbits and old Godomar for years, and he'd met Godomar once or twice. The little old hobbit was only as friendly as he had to be to Fauthghaash and his fellows to avoid upsetting Aldins family. He was aware the old man didn't trust them, and he could understand that. But he also knew that their size alone was enough to prevent any real attack in the Shire if they took the girls there. And perhaps it would make for an opportunity to mend old war sores. Not that he cared what hobbits thought of him and his fellows, but he did want Eaiel and Caire to feel comfortable there. The old man and his kin could think whatever they wished of him and his fellows as long as they treated Eaiel and Caire with the love he knew they had for the girls and their family. And if Eaiel said there was a healer there, then he couldn't think of a safer place to take her. He knew how loved this family was by the little people in the Shire, and he hated the idea of men trying to heal Eaiel when it was men who hurt her.

"If that's where you want to go little girl, than we make for the Shire..." Ungol murmured to Eaiel. He face relaxed some as she closed her eyes again, before she spoke. " We will have to cut through the old forest to meet up with the road that winds through it to take it to the Shire."

Fauthghaash felt a ribbon of worry slip through his mind. He knew the same stories about the old forest that the Orcs did, he'd heard them tell it. He remembered the stories that would turn an Orcs blood cold just thinking about what they were capable of. He knew the trees in that forest hadn't forgotten their own powers. He could only hope that they would know the intensions of him and his brothers as they passed through with the girls. Because the threat from all the men in the world couldn't match the danger of one of those old trees...

Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
